Alleyway Magic
by Immortal Humour
Summary: When Shikamaru takes in an injured cat he gets a lot more than he asked for, and whats this about him being a powerful lord? Shikamarus life is going to be a lot more troublesome...Yaoi boyxboy and magic


**I am not putting in the names of Ino's and Choji's moms names since I don't know them. Sorry**

Shikamaru ran down the street rushing to his friends house, he had forgot about the small little dinner he was invited to, but stopped when he heard an pained mewl coming from the alley right next to him. He turned his body ignoring the disgusting feel of his wet clothes sticking to him. He walked a little closer and saw a small cat lying on the ground, its brown fur missing patches and cover in crusted blood. As Shikamaru got closer he noticed it had several large gashes and looked malnourished. He wanted so badly to walk away but he grew up with two veterinarians for parents and practically living with animals, he grew a soft spot for them and could never ignore a injured animal, but the main thing was that there was something specially about this alley cat that made him want to help it. He scooped up the cat careful about its multiple cuts, before continuing his run to Ino's house to great Choji.

He kicked the door to imitate knocking and waited for Ino to answer the door, while 'cooing' to the injured cat, calming it down. Ino came to the door and gave him an irritated look but it melted when she saw him calming down the injured animal. She sighed and opened the automatically leading him to her bathroom and pulling out one of the extra kits of his she had.1 Shikamaru nodded to her "Thanks, I'm sorry Ino. I couldn't leave the little guy though." Ino gave him a smile "Its fine Shikamaru! Besides its what you do best, let me know if you need anything." Shikamaru gave her a small smile before she walked away and came back into the large bathroom with Choji in tow.2

He stopped the bath and lightly placed the mewling kitten in the tub and started to lightly rub the crusted blood off. "So, how is the new business Choji?" Shikamaru asked as he wrapped the small kitten in the towel. He handed the kitten for Ino to hold while he went through the kit "It's been good I actually am planning to move back here and open up a branch here and run it, how about you?" Choji asked while watching Shikamaru in fascination. Shikamaru grabbed some thread and a needle "Hey Ino can you keep him calm while I do this? I've been good although Ino was being troublesome when she found out you were coming back, and I don't know if she told you but I took over the Nara clinic and am now a veterinarian."

The small chitchat between Choji and Shikamaru stopped when he started sewing up the larger gashes, Ino and Choji chatted but they didn't involve Shikamaru since he was busy at the moment. Shikamaru clipped the bit of extra thread and put what Ino liked to dub 'Band-Aids' (since they looked just like them) over the stitches and put some ointment on the smaller ones. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his shoulders before standing up and stretching. Ino handed the cat to him and they walked out of the bathroom. Shikamaru placed the cat down on the floor and placed a bowl of water and a bowel of food in front of it, before walking into the kitchen to help Choji and Ino with dinner.

Shikamaru was the one to answer the door this time and let in Ino's and Choji's parents, Asuma and Kurenai, and later joined Shikaku and Yoshino. Choji and Ino greeted the new company and Shikamaru walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked at the small kitten eating the food slowly taking its time, its tail giving a happy swish. As if noticing someone looking at him he looked at Shikamaru and jumped up on the couch, it walked over to Shikamaru's lap and laid down in it. He chuckled and petted the small cat; he felt the cushions move a bit and looked to his right seeing his mom. "It's been awhile since I laughed heard you laugh." She said and Shikamaru just sighed at his mom's nostalgic look on her face. She looked at him and smiled before walking away.

The night drew on and Shikamaru was super happy when he and the cat made it back to his apartment. He set the cat down at the foot of his bed and put food and water down on the floor. He undressed and put fresh ointment on the smaller scars, before falling face first in the bed and falling asleep.

When the cat was sure the man was asleep he got up and jumped off the bed, he clawed at the bandages until they came off and then did the same with the stitches. He watched as the skin started closing and the fur grew back. The small cat hopped up on the bed and licked the man's cheek; it backed up and then stood there as if waiting for something. Nothing happened for a bit but suddenly the cats body started morphing and in its place was a pale, long brown haired man with pearly white eyes. He sighed and stretched before climbing in under the covers and curling up against the other man.

Shikamaru pulled the warmth against himself more and it moved and curled up against him more…wait…WHAT? Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked down and saw a brown hair man curled up against him. He pushed the body away and got up, the man let out a whine and opened his eyes. He looked at Shikamaru and held his arms open "Noo…come back! I'm cold now!" he said to Shikamaru in a whining voice. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" Shikamaru asked in a demanding voice. The other cocked its head to the side in confusion before saying "You let me in…" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shikamaru looked him over and noticed the two cat ears on top of his head and a tail swaying behind him. He then looked at the clock it read '11:30 Am' "Its too early for this, we'll talk later." He said before climbing in the bed and letting the man curl up against him.

**Well that's a wrap for now, I see you next time and let me know what you think and what I can improve on and btw for those who have read problems at the order its on hold for now. Remember I don't own Naruto and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
